


Heart Pirates: How it all began

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Law is an enigmatic person, yet his crew are more loyal to him than anyone else. What happened to make them so loyal in the first place? My take on the beginning of Heart Pirates





	1. Warmth

A boy, no older than seven, was wandering through the snow. His former crew never noticed him leave, thanks to the efforts of his benefactor. He would fulfill his benefactor's wish in his place, and get revenge at the same time. First, though, he had to find people who would support him. No one had gotten far without support, after all.

First thing was first, though. He had to get somewhere warmer, otherwise this snow would do him in before his journey started. He looked across the ocean at his next destination.

At first glance, Swallow Island seemed like nothing special. It was located perpendicularly to Elbaf, land of giants. Meaning that if one wished to travel from there, one would have to pass through Elbaf.

Law, however, didn't worry about that. His first priority was getting to Swallow Island.

And to that end, he took a small boat his old crew left behind.

++

Upon exploring the island, he found people there. Two boys were standing there, looking at something. Once he got closer, he saw that this something was a polar bear cub, barely two months old. And the two boys were ganging up on it, beating it up.

Law swallowed. This scene reminded him too much of the cruelties that governmental soldiers unleashed upon his people....upon his friends....upon his baby sister....

He punched one of the boys before he could stop himself.

Apparently, this impressed both boys and their victim. They began a monologue about how he was so cool.

Law wasn't cool. He let his most cherished person die, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

But maybe, with their help, he could accomplish both of his goals.

"May I know your names?"

"Bepo."

"Shachi."

"Penguin."

"Well, I'd like you three to join me in my quest."

All three of them said yes. And Law couldn't be happier.

He finally had someone to rely on.

++

The land of Elbaf was different. There were friendly giants and not-so-friendly ones.

And then there was her.

She was a giant, there was no doubt about that. And she took a liking to Law. She followed him like a lost puppy, never letting him out of her sight. Her name was Elaine.

At first, Law saw her as annoying, but then the Incident happened.

Elaine went out to get food, and didn't return.

Law went searching for her, and found her surrounded by his former crewmates.

He hid and watched the situation unfold.

"Look, we just want him to come with us. Our boss needs him."

"No can do. I suspected some bad people were after him from his expression and body language. And I like him. So I won't hand him over to you."

Law watched as both Elaine and his old crewmates got ready to fight.

And Elaine decimated them, using both sheer strength and agility her body possessed. Soon, all of her opponents were knocked out.

And Law knew then and there that he wanted Elaine. Both for her strength and skill, and for her willingness to stand up for him.

So he revealed himself to her.

"Elaine, would you join my crew?"

She didn't reply. She picked him up and pressed him against her chest, giving him something that resembled a hug.

"There was a tale passed through generations in my family. That one day, a child would appear. One that could understand our pain."

She smiled down at him

"That child is you, Law. The Elbaf giants are all but extinct. There are only few of us left. We lost our family in a massacre, just as you lost your family in a massacre as well. So.....of course I will."

That night, they all slept together. Surrounded on all sides by his crewmates, Law felt safe.

Bepo. Shachi. Penguin.

And now Elaine.

They were a family he never had....one that he was never allowed to have.

And for the first time in a long time.....

Law felt warmth.


	2. Comrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs someone to watch their back.

It was fun in the beginning, but it was starting to get old. Elaine, Penguin and Shachi dispatched yet another wave of pursuers and 'helpful' civilians. Bepo and Law stayed in the back, snuggled together.

"I thought they would have realized by now that we're not handing Law over to them." Elaine huffed and crossed her arms in indignation

It had been discovered by them that the reason Law was hunted down was so he could be 'conditioned' to die for another without reservations. Elaine's maternal instincts kicked in at the very implication. Penguin and Shachi felt something similar. 

Regardless of everything else, Law was still a child. 

"I have an idea." Elaine announced "Their boss, the one who wants you brought back, surely has a Vivre Card. If we can steal it, we'll know in which direction he is headed in and adjust our routes accordingly."

Law nodded.

"Right." Elaine grinned "Leave it to me!"

-x-

"Be careful, Boss." one of my underlings warned "This area is dangerous."

"We'll finish what we came here to do and get him back." I scoffed "Besides, what could possibly be dangerous around here?"

"Me." a soft, feminine voice spoke from somewhere above me 

I looked up and saw a female giant, no doubt from Elbaf. But what would a Giant from Elbaf be doing here of all places?

"What do you want?" I panicked "If you are hungry, you can eat my subordinates."

"The D will surely bring forth another storm." was all she said before beginning to rummage around my clothes

Finally, she pulled out a white paper. My Vivre Card, I realized. She gently put me down on the ground

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." 

She trudged off.

I smiled. It was obvious that someone who was a D recruited her, which explained why she was here of all places. Now I just needed to find out who recruited her.

We searched for a long while, but neither she nor her allies were anywhere to be found. So this was why she needed my Vivre Card, to ensure she and her allies could always escape me. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery D is Law.


	3. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a predator, and you're my prey.

It was an ordinary stay at the inn. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were standing guard, while Elaine was feeding Law soup. 

Then they noticed a couple of strange people enter. They were led by an attractive young woman. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo glanced at Law, who shook his head. 

Originally, they assumed in was a gesture for 'no'.

It wasn't the case. 

His whole body was shaking as his hands gripped the table tightly. 

A man with tan skin came in. He was wearing some sort of cloak made from pink feathers. Law went paler. Elaine put the soup bowl and the spoon back onto the table. 

"Doflamingo, sir. There wasn't any luck. We've been unable to find him." 

"Keep looking." Doflamingo gave his order

Elaine saw a look of complete despair on Law's face. He was small and he was also inexperienced in using his powers to their full capabillity. There was only one thing to do. She had to take advantage of their obvious weakness. It left a sour taste in her mouth to do this, but she had no other choice.

"You're known as Baby 5, right?" Elaine knelt next to the young girl

"That's my name, I wasn't given any other one." the girl supplied "No one needed me until Doflamingo-heicho came along, not even my own mother. Doflamingo-heicho is a kind person."

Elaine looked at Law, who was shaking like a cornered rat, and resisted the urge to set the girl straight. Doflamingo was anything but kind. He was using her, just as he was planning to use Law.

"We need you as well. We had a.....disagreement with your Boss. We'd appreciate it if you helped us out." Elaine got to the point

"Follow me!" Baby 5's eyes lit up.

Elained picked Law up and followed. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin did as well.


End file.
